Darkened Sea
Prologue * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 〜PROLOGUE〜 “Perfect decision my queen” said Whirlpool bowing his head to Queen Coral she will make an excellent queen of the Sandwings!”All the seawings in the room nodded in agreement. ”Good now that the whole royal council has agreed that Blister should be queen I figured this should be the right time to announce i have a female dragonet in the hatchery.The room went silent except for the dragons that murmured among each other.It was so quiet that you could hear the waves from above the surface. ”Great now more soldier deaths!” thought Whirlpool in disgust. No one wants to take the job after what happened last time". A flash of the queen smacking her tail against the dragon’s head several time breaking there skull almost made him vomit. That's great news Queen Coral!” he said in a perky voice. ”I Know right now i need someone to guard the hatchery” and not fail me” Queen Coral added under her breath.Coral glanced over at the guards sitting at the end of the table.How about you uhhh..Lobster” the seawing soldier looked up from his octopus.The pale blue seawing lit up all his scales. ”NO!” Lobster blurted almost spitting the chewed up octopus tentacle in his mouth.Coral scrunched up her snout''.'' ”Well he is in for an explosion” thought Whirlpool as he dropped a seaweed roll in his mouth. ”No i mean now that we are at war shouldn't we have some of the strongest soldiers to fight?” Lobster said hushed tone.Coral didn't respond right away.She exhaled then said annoyed “Well i suppose you're right she said aggravated.The Queen rubbed her chin thinking. ”I wonder who will be the lucky dragon?” Whirlpool wondered sarcastically.I hope i don’t get killed for this” Your Majesty?" asked Whirlpool “Yes Whirlpool dear?” the queen said in a much relaxed tone. ”I just had a suggestion I was wondering maybe you could protect the egg after all you are strong and powerful” Coral adjusted her wings uncomfortably.It was just a suggestion my queen” Whirlpool said awkwardly. ”No it's a good idea but who will cover my royal duties for that day?” asked Queen Coral.Commander Shark rose stiffened and lifted his head in pride. Hmmm Whirlpool would you mind taking over for the night?”Shark pressed his wings to his side and began chomping on a muscle in anger. ”Oh yes Your Majesty!” the green seawing said taking the queen’s talons in his own.It will be my honor" Whirlpool said trying not to explode with excitement."Finally something good coming out of this council meeting besides oh I dissected one of my citizens or i tore one of my soldiers wings because he took the last shark roll!" Whirlpool thought gratefully. '' ”Now we must continue with the council meeting!” said Coral lifting her chin.As you all know we are now at war so all the soldiers in this kingdom must have there dragonets that are six or seven years old must become soldiers” Whirlpool saw the soldiers eyes cloud with sadness. ''”At least i don't have to go to war” thought Whirlpool relieved. ”Now who has a dragonet this age?” called Coral.There was another silence.NONE!” roared the queen in fury.The dragon sitting next to Lobster cept his head down but looked the at Coral.Do you have a dragonet this age Cantharus?” Queen Coral asked impatiently. Cantharus looked up to meet the queen’s piercing gaze. ”No Your Majesty but I have one who is four right now” he murmured. ”Perfect!” cried Coral clapping her talons together.He or she will be a great soldier!” Cantharus look disgusted.”His name is Tide!” he snapped. ”How dare you yell at the queen!” Whirlpool roared standing up from his pool his wings and tail dripping with water. ”No no it's ok Whirlpool said Coral patting him with her wing,I should address my future soldiers as their name”.She turned back to look at Cantharus her face calm but her eyes saying You better watch out what you say to me you bumbling blue fish i won’t be so nice next time. 〜CHAPTER 1〜 “Ha!,try and catch me!” called Tide as he jumped out of the water making an enormous splash.”Oh i'm not going to try I will!” Shore his best friend called back jumping after him.Tide soared around a large rock and sticking up from the water.His mother Salmon said it looked like queen Coral naturally.The rock looked like a regular dragon head except with vines with of pink and white flowers along what looked like a neck and horns.Tide was for sure that some dragons did that instead of the world just knowing that Queen Coral would be queen.Tide looked behind to see Shore on his tail.She gave him a smug look and she took the lead.”Nice try but i think i beat you” she laughed. ”The only thing that's getting beaten is you!” Tide did a loopty loop around Shore and he shot right in the lead.Shore was speechless.Tide landed at the finish rock grinning at Shore.”Looks like you lost!” said Tide panting.”Yeah i should have know what i was getting into when i challenged you” said Shore landing next to him.Tide noticed her smile had faded.”Well hey you were my toughest opponent yet!” Shore brightened.Really!” she sounded pretty excited.”Yep ever since we met i knew that you would be a competition. Tide met Shore when his dad took him out to catch a fish when he was three.He had spotted a large school of fish.His father had told him don’t go for school of fish because they will split up.But Tide did not listen he was so fascinated by the silver shine that he just charged for them head on.Apparently young Shore had the same idea.They both charged but the school of fish split and they collided and they both had a lump on there head for twelve weeks,Shore said that she could still feel it. She rested her head on his shoulder.He felt the warmth of her scales against his.The setting sun shun against her light green scales and his dark blue scales and the cool breeze whistled around them .Tide looked down to the sea he could see a light blue rising to the surface.”Who’s that?” asked Shore pointing to them.Out popped Tides father Cantharus.”Dad!” called Tide waving to him.”Son come down we need to do reading practice!” called Cantharus.”I don’t see him in seven days and when he is finally home he wants to do reading practice!”Tide groaned.”Well see you later Tide” said Shore smiling.”Bye Shore” He flew after his father at to there house which was near where they just were.They lived in a rock with a large doorway with a nice coral pathway.They had a seaweed garden in the front with purple shell decorations.They entered the living room which was just a sponge couch and a rectangular stone with scrolls on them and small cubbies to put things in.No one used them so Tide put his rock collection there he had rock of many colors but his favorite crystal like orange rock that he found in a crab’s den on the beach.”Well now let’s get started” said Cantharus picking up the first scroll and opening it.So let’s read Heart of a soldier shall we!” Cantharus handed him the opened scroll.”Why are we doing this I know my aquatic and i know how to read what is this for?” asked Tide feeling annoyed. ”Queen Coral wants all her s…. citizens to know all of her scrolls” said Cantharus giving him a toothy smile.Tide scrunched up his snout knowing that that wasn't the answer. Cantharus opened his mouth then closed it.”Ok ok ok i can't lie to you but i'm scared for you.”Tide growled in his throat.”Father!” Cantharus closed his eyes.”Queen Coral wants all of the soldiers dragonets at the age of six they will have to go to the palace or….” he slid his talon across his throat.”No don’t want to fight in this war!” cried Tide covering his face with his wings“I’m sorry we have no choice your sister will need to too and so will Shore her father is a soldier too”.Just then a dragon entered the house.”Excuse me Cantharus?,the queen is expecting you”. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)